(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an inverter connected to a photovoltaic array so as to be used, and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An inverter is a device for converting a direct current (DC) input into an alternating current (AC) output. That is, the inverter converts a DC input into an AC output. In detail, the inverter converts the DC input into a rectified AC and then toggles the rectified AC in units of one period to generate the AC output. Toggling refers to a continuous operation of maintaining the rectified AC as a positive value during one period and inverting it to a negative value during a next period. Hereinafter, the rectified AC will be referred to as a rectified AC. The related art inverter uses a push-pull circuit in order to generate a rectified AC. However, the push-pull circuit operates in a hard-switching manner, causing a lot of switching loss. In order to meet the efficiency required for a photovoltaic (PV) inverter, the switching loss needs to be reduced. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.